La Historia del Tiempo
by Vulpes Kitsune
Summary: Sigue la Historia de este Pony quien despues de despertarse sin saber quien es o que hace en este Mundo, se da cuenta de cosas mucho mas importantes que su propia identidad... Aparte de eso, tiene que sobrevivir a la sociedad de Equestria, buscar un trabajo, hogar, y muchas otras cosas, que haran que su aventura sea un desafio mucho mayor. Lo que parece muy simple...Nunca lo es.
1. Despues del Epilogo

_Muchos se darán de cuenta que todos los otros fics que hice los borre…la razón es que simplemente…Pues…Comencé mal, y debido a esto, todo el resto fue mal…es por ello, que quiero iniciar de nuevo, pero con algo totalmente diferente, Esta si es la verdadera historia de Mi OC… (contada en 1ra persona)_

* * *

**Vulpes Kitsune **

**Presenta:**

**La Historia del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Después del Epilogo.**

* * *

Hola…la historia que les contare a continuación es basada en mi vida.

Supongo que debería comenzar a contarla desde que soy pequeño, pero, debido a algo que paso, no puedo recordarlo, pero les comenzare a contar la historia desde que tengo memoria.

Todo comenzó un fatídico día, yo me desperté en una cueva sin idea de cómo llegue allí, cuando recobre la conciencia, no tenia ni un solo recuerdo…Ni Uno!, no sabia quien era, por que estaba allí, en donde estaba, ni que fecha era…Todo un caso la verdad haha…

Bueno continuando con mi historia…en que me quede?... Ah! Si, eso…ehmm…Aja ya recordé, me desperté, y no tenia ni idea de quien era, pero había un nombre que resonaba en mi cabeza…este era "Vulpes"…Yo supuse que ese era mi nombre.

Luego intente verificar el ambiente…pero primero, que era yo?

Me revise, y me di cuenta de que tenia 4 patas… con pezuñas, en estas tenia varias líneas negras, mi cuerpo también estaba marcado con estas líneas, me toque la cara, y sentí como tenia un Hocico, en ese momento me dije a mi mismo.

-Soy un Poni!

Jaja! No me digas! Bueno, me toque arriba de mi cabeza, y tenia obviamente dos orejas un poco puntiagudas…les mencione que soy de un tono blanco/gris?...bueno.

Luego, me dispuse a salir de esa cueva, que por cierto me parecía familiar por alguna razón.

Al salir de esta, mis ojos no soportaron toda la luz que entraron a estos, parecía que nunca hubiera visto el sol.

Junto a este, muchos sonidos, de la naturaleza y aromas…por alguna razón, sentí el aroma a postres y cosas así.

Luego de que mis ojos se adaptaran mejor a la luz del sol…pude apreciar mas el ambiente.

Todo era tan bello, colorido, verde…Mire atrás, la cueva en la que yo había estado dormido o hibernando…

Seguro se preguntaran que hice después…Que mas puedo hacer? Soy un poni que esta desnudo en medio de un lugar que no conozco.

Exacto! Me dirigí hacia un pequeño poblado, debía buscar respuesta de quien soy y que hago aquí…Claro aparte de ropa…no piensan que iba a andar desnudo por hay verdad?

Si, Iba a ir hacia esa villa…Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era…¿Quien soy?

Justo cuando me dispuse a ir hacia alla, sentí algo extraño en mi, como si mi cuerpo quisiera volver a la cueva, aunque yo no lo quisiera.

Le hice caso a mi cuerpo por alguna razón, y me devolví hacia la cueva un poco extrañado por el hecho de yo volviera allí.

Pero justo cuando pensé que era solo una perdida de tiempo, vi como había un papel escrito en el suelo.

Obviamente lo recogí, y lo leí con mucha duda y misterio, ya que tal vez esa carta tenia alguna pista de quien soy yo.

En esta decía:

"La Marca que llevas en tu cuerpo, son el único recordatorio que hecho alguna vez llegue a existir…Recuerda, el día en que esas marcas vuelvan a aparecer en tu cuerpo, será el día en que podamos volver a vernos….

Atte. U- tu osita"

Al leerla, me ruborice un poco…Pero me sentí raro, como si la que escribió la carta, ya había estado conmigo…Todo esto me causo un severo dolor de cabeza.

Después de esto, tenia que proseguir, tenia que buscar donde dormir y tratar de comprender todo esto…

Bien, pues eso fue lo que iba hacer, Fui rumbo a donde principalmente iba a ir…a ese pequeño pueblo.

* * *

_Por fin hago un capitulo corto xD…Bueno, obviamente esta complicada la cosa, pero en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá mas hacer de este Personaje (mi oc)_

_Seguro el nombre del capitulo los confunde "Después del Epilogo" si quieren saber que significa, tendrán que calarse (soportar) todo este Fic mas adelante._


	2. En busca de Ayuda

_Como factor curioso y crucial, este capitulo se desarrolla mas o menos en el ultimo capitulo de la 3 temporada…cuando Twily se convierte en Princesa…pero esto ocurre por la mañana._

* * *

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta**

**La Historia del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 2**

**En Busca de Ayuda.**

* * *

Bien, luego de haber salido de esa cueva, y tomado aquella nota la cual me dejo mas confundido que antes, tenia que ir a buscar información…Aparte, no tenia donde dormir, ni de donde comer…Tenia que buscar la forma de resolver todos esos problemas.

Pero siéndoles sincero, no me importaba pasar hambre o dormir bajo la luz de la luna…Lo que me importaba verdaderamente era saber quien soy.

Bueno, retomando la historia, me abrí paso hacia aquella villa muy colorida, justo antes de llegar, vi como había un pequeño puente, digamos no mas de 5 metros, y antes de este, había un cartel que decía: "Bienvenido a Ponyville"

Me pareció curioso ese nombre, mas haciendo referencia a lo que era yo, supuse que era algo normal los "ponis" en este mundo…pero yo en verdad era uno de ellos? O era algo mas?

No me quería atormentar sacando conclusiones raras, tenia que buscar información confiable.

Pase el pequeño puente, y justo cuando lo hice, sentí como si todos mis músculos se comenzaran a contraer y reprimir, era algo muy doloroso, era tanto, que caí al suelo del puente, intentando aguantar aquel dolor que no sabia de donde provenía.

Intente mirar mi cuerpo, y note como las líneas negras que mi cuerpo tenia, comenzaron a desaparecer, junto a estas, el dolor también, pero fue tanto la agonia, que creo que me desmaye…Y digo creo por que no recuerdo mucho de esa parte.

Lo que recuerdo, es que me desperté, no se cuantos minutos o horas habrían pasado, el dolor que cubría mi cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, algo que me dejo aliviado, pero no tanto al ver que las líneas que yo tenia habían desaparecido…Que significan esas líneas, según la carta, son la única evidencia de que ella existió…Pero quien es "Ella"?

No le di mas vuelta al asunto, y proseguí.

Justo al pasar el puente, había una poni de crin y cola gris y blanco con una corbata.

Pensé irle a hablar, pero recordé que no tenia nada de ropa, lo cual me hizo que me diera pena irle a hablar.

Mi mente buscaba una solución, y justo cuando lo necesito.

BOOM!

Cerca de allí se encontraban varias prendas guindadas en una cuerda, yo supuse que eran de alguien que las había estado lavando…

Me dije a mi mismo, "Vamos Vulpes, estos ponis tienen de donde sacar mas"

A pesar de que no sentirme bien por lo que iba hacer, sabia que era algo necesario…y si, fui precavidamente, pendiente de que nadie me pillara.

Al ver que no había nadie a la redonda, mire las prendas que habían, la mayoría eran grandes o muy pequeñas…otras simplemente no me gustaban…Hasta que vi algo que me gusto, era una camisa negra sin mangas, y junto a ella, había una prenda de cuello.

Rápidamente las tomes.

Bueno, luego de ponérmelas, fui a ver si aquella poni seguía en donde mismo, y exactamente estaba allí, parecía que estaba viendo una construcción o algo asi.

Me dirigí a ella, un poco nervioso, ya que nunca había hablando con una poni o al menos no que yo me acuerde.

-Discúlpeme, ahmm…me podría ayudar.- lo dije con duda por no saber su reacción.

Ella volteo y me miro.

-Oh, bueno días, si me podría decir en que exactamente.

-Si, vera, es que creo que estoy perdido y…O discúlpeme, ni siquiera me he presentado…Vulpes.

En eso, le estiro mi pezuña para ver que ella dice.

-Oh, La Alcaldesa, a su nervioso.

Cuando dijo alcaldesa, pues gran sorpresa para mi.

-Enserio usted es la alcaldesa de este pueblo?- le pregunte.

-Si, pero me decía usted…que estaba perdido?- me respondió ella.

-Ah! Si, y quisiera saber si usted me puede decir…Ahmm…todo exactamente.- le dije esto ya que verdaderamente necesitaba saber todo.

-Todo?...uhmm…No eres un poni de por aquí cierto?- me pregunto ella observándome detalladamente.

-Siéndole Honesto, no lo se, es que me desperté sin saber quien soy, y no se nada.

-Ah! Pobre, seguro te diste un golpe en la cabeza.- me dijo ella sacando una conclusión, que pensándolo bien, puede que haya sido la causa.

-Tal vez…no lo se.- le respondí.

-Pobre…no se si yo pueda ayudarte…es que en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada ayudando en la construcción de un nuevo edificio…Tal vez…Ah!-

A la alcaldesa se le ilumino los ojos, lo cual me emociono.

-Se muy bien quien te podría ayudar con eso…Veras, este mapa lo iba a utilizar en un futuro, pero dada tu situación, prefiero que lo tengas tu.

En eso, ella recogió un pequeño mapa que estaba enrollado, y me lo dio a mi.

-Veras, este mapa te indicara el lugar en donde vive una Cebra, ella seguro estará encantada de ayudarte, vive en un bosque peligroso, pero en este mapa de muestra una vía que es cien por ciento segura.

Creo era la primera vez que me sentía feliz por algo, estaba tan feliz, que antes de irme, le bese la pezuña a la alcaldesa.

Ella se ruborizo un poco y me dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Hey! Esas cosas solo se le hacen a la Princesas.

-Pues usted acaba de ayudarme y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, si algún día puedo ayudarla de otro modo, lo hare.

Me sentía tan feliz por que alguien me ayudara por primera vez, claro, puede que haya sido exagerado, pero que mas, no tenia de otra forme de agradecerle…Aparte…ella es linda es cierta forma…bueno, continuando la historia.

* * *

Luego de salir del poblado de Ponis o como se llama: "Ponyville" me dispuse a tomar la ruta que indicaba el mapa que medio la alcaldesa muy amablemente.

Mientras caminaba hacia un bosque, comencé a ver el mapa, allí decía exactamente donde se encontraba la casa de la tal Zecora, mientras observaba las indicaciones, sin querer me tropecé con una poni, esta cayo al frente mio…ella es de un color verde con tono limón.

-Disculpa, es que no venia viendo por donde venia.- le respondí de forma cortes.

-Descuida…yo tampoco lo hacia, venia viendo hacia el cielo.- me respondió ella también apenada.

Ella luego de sacudirse el polvo, estiro su casco hacia mi.

-Lyra Hearstrings.

Yo instintivamente le sujete la pezuña.

-Vulpes.- le respondí.

-Que extraño nombre…no eres de por aquí cierto?- me dijo ella al verle.

-Siéndote honesto, no lo se…creo que perdí la memoria o algo así, en este momento estoy de camino hacia una tal Zecora quien según me puede ayudar.

-Ah! Si ella, de seguro que te ayudara muy bien, por cierto…dime de que-

Pero ella quedo sin habla al verme el costado.

Yo obviamente tenia curiosidad de por que ella estaba tan sorprendida de verme el flanco.

-Tu…tu no tienes…no tienes.- medio balbuceaba estas palabras.

-Yo no tengo que?- le pregunte con mucha duda.

-No tienes….no tienes Cutie mark!- dijo casi con sin voz.

En ese momento quede totalmente confundió…que demonios es una Cutie Mark? Y por que es tan importante que la tenga?

-Y que tiene que yo no tenga una cutie mark?- le pregunte.

Ella quedo con la boca abierta y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Yo estaba mas que confundido.

-Tu no eres de aquí verdad?- me re-pregunto ella.

-No, ya te dije que no se quien soy…de broma se me mi nombre…Me podrías decir que es una "Cutie Mark"?

-*Suspiro* ok…dentre que decírtelo…aunque me sentiré rara, ya que ni a un potranco se es necesario decirle que es…Una Cutie Mark es el talento especial de cada quien…Todos tenemos una Cutie Mark de acuerdo a nuestro talento.

-Eso quiere decir que no soy talentoso en nada?

-No tengo idea…es algo totalmente extraño que no de halla salido cuando eras pequeño….Bueno, yo que tu me apresuro a hablar con Zecora, eres totalmente un misterio.- me dijo ella.

-Dime algo que no sepa…Pues gracias por la información…se que se me será muy útil.

Al terminar con estas palabras, me despedí de Lyra, y continúe mi camino hacia el Bosque.

-Hasta luego…espero volver a vernos!

* * *

Al entrar al bosque, me sentí raro…un poco asustado, estaba todo oscuro, pero había un sendero por el cual al menos era "seguro" según decía el mapa.

Alguna vez han tenido esa sensación de no tener un objetivo al caminar…yo lo estaba tenia mas o menos…solo esperaba llegar a la casa de esta Zecora, el menos asi me iba a sentir mas…pues…acogido.

Mientras iba leyendo el mapa, comenzó a darme un leve pero molesto dolor de cabeza…yo intente ignorarlo puesto que no era hora para distraerme, y mas que todo por que ya estaba oscureciendo…yo quería pasar la noche en un bosque.

Pero entre mas avanzaba, mas fuerte se volvia, hasta un punto en donde no lo soporte, me detuve por un momento, y comencé a masajearme la cabeza.

-Que demonios…este dolor de cabeza no me dejara seguir o que?- me dije a mi mismo.

De un momento a otro, sentí como un extraña corriente de energía recorrió mi cuerpo, luego de eso, sentí como mis ojos se iluminaron…

En eso, mi mente me hizo caer en un breve trance, en el, vi como yo caia de colina abajo, era muy borroso, luego de esto, vi como yo estaba tirado en el suelo, y que alguien se me acerco, pero solo le logre verle la pezuña.

Hasta allí llego esa visión, luego de eso, el dolor de cabeza se fortifico, tanto asi, que tuve que tomarme la cabeza con fuerza, y intentar suprimir el dolor.

-Ahg! Pero que me pasa?!

En eso, solté el mapa inconscientemente, ya que creo que el dolor era demasiado, sin darme cuanta, me estaba balanceado debido al mareo, no sabia que era lo que me pasaba…todo esto probablemente era culpa del dolor de cabeza.

Sin que me hubiera fijado, estaba al borde de un precipicio, no sentía miedo debido a la pelea interna que tenia mi cuerpo.

En ese momento, intente pararme firmemente, y lo logre, pero cuando lo hice, todo mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar, no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo a excepción de mi cabeza.

En ese momento…. Caí por el precipicio.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

_Como factor curioso: Lyra seguirá siendo un persona importante, o al menos constante en este Fic._

_Como Factor Extra curios: Este fic a pesar de tener este comienzo suave, espero hacerlo mas fuerte y accionista mas adelante. _

_Como Factor no relevante: Me comienza a gustar Fallout Equestria._


	3. Ayudando a un Extraño

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**La Historia del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Ayudando a una Extraño.**

* * *

Apenas comencé a recobrar el conocimiento, sentí un enorme dolor en todo mi cuerpo…Era como si algo mi hubiera terminado de aplastar, pero claro, eso era obvio dada la caída que me he echado.

Mis ojos seguían cerrados, en mi mente…no pasaba absolutamente ningún recuerdo…tal vez pensaba en ese momento que si me esforzaba, podría conseguir algún recuerdo…pero no, mi mente seguía en blanco, solo recordaba lo que había pasado recientemente, mi despertar en una cueva, mi visita en Ponyville, mi charla con la Alcaldesa, y mi caída…

En ese momento abrí los ojos ya que había recordado que me había caído de una colina.

Cuando lo hice, mire el techo de una casa un poco rara, a pesar de esto, mi cuerpo se sentía bien, debido a que estaba acostado en una cama muy cómoda…aparte, las partes de mi cuerpo que se habían lastimado mas, como mis patas y mi espalda, estaban vendadas.

Suspire de alivio, debido a que sabia que alguien me había ayudado…

Pensé en ello, y decidí levantarme, no podía quedarme allí a solo servir de estorbo para alguien.

Justo cuando intente levantarme, una voz me detuvo.

-Esa decisión es muy tonta, si te lo tomas tan a la ligera.- dijo una voz casi rimando.

Yo imagine que era ella quien me había ayudado, solo que no la podía ver.

-Me podrías decir que paso?- dije eso solo para ver si ella me brindaba algo mas de información, y para saber como fue que me rescato.

-Amigo mío, es gracioso de contar, pero de tu punto de vista, se puede ver un poco mal.- me dijo con una sonrisa y con rima.

-Se puede saber porque?- pregunte haciéndole caso omiso a su rima.

-Yo me reí…Pero no creo que eso sea necesario decir.

-Bien! Ya entendí…me caí y te pareció gracioso…Te quiero dar las gracias por haberme cuidado…Pero tengo que seguir mi búsqueda.

-Y puedo preguntar a quien buscas o que es lo que te apura?- pregunto ella dudosa.

-Pues…Tengo unos problemas de memoria y me dijeron que una tal Zecora mi ayudaría…ella es una cebra por lo que me han dicho…dime, sabes quien es ella?-´le pregunte para ver si me podía ayudar en algo.

-Mi querido amigo, tu búsqueda al menos ahora a terminado, por que la cebra que buscas, esta justo a tu lado.

Voltee mi cabeza a un lado, y si, no podía ver bien el contorno de una figura parecida a un poni, luego de estrujarme los ojos, mire mejor, y si, allí estaba ella…Zecora.

-Oh!...Waoh, me caigo de una colina, me ayudan y me encuentro lo que estaba buscando…Mi Suerte no podría estar mas rara.

-Tu suerte esta bien, te deberías preocupar mas por tu columna o cráneo que parezcan romper.- me dijo aun con una sonrisa.

-A que te refieres?- le pregunte.

-A que la caída que te diste, no fue una cualquiera, por poco mas y terminas en un hospital…mucho mas grave de lo que yo pude restaurar.

-Ah! Genial! Memoria rota y cuerpo también.- dije irónicamente.

-Tu cuerpo se puede restaurar, pero tu memoria es por lo que te deberías preocupar.- me dijo esta vez con una cara mas seria.

-Como?- pregunte a muy corta voz.

-Solo digo que tu cuerpo es de lo que menos deberías preocuparte, tu mente esta mas cerrada de lo que pensé.

-Ósea, puedo levantarme?

-Dudosa creo eso, pero tu voluntad parece fuerte, y eso no voy a dudar.- me dijo esto ultimo de forma optimista.

Intente levantarme, cuando lo hice, me comenzó a doler las cuatro patas, y el dolor de cabeza volvió.

A pesar de esto, igual me levante.

Cuando lo hice, Zecora se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia un pequeño bol que tenia en el medio de su casa.

Yo intente adaptarme a ese lugar, muy particular, tenia todo tipo de cosas, pero nada de eso me espanto, debido a que sabia que la poseedora de todo ello era alguien amigable.

Me comencé a masajear la cabeza tratando de quitarme el dolor de cabeza.

Zecora se acerco a mi, y mi convido un tarro con algún liquido en el.

-Tómalo que necesario, si quieres permanecer activo.- me dijo ella entregándome el tarro.

-Gracias.- le dije sin ninguna otra palabra en mente…su amabilidad me confundía.

Vi lo que tenía el tarro, y era un liquido de color marrón, olía bien, pero quien sabe que era? Aunque a quien le importa?, ella me a ayudado, no creo que sea veneno.

Tome sorbo por sorbo, y la verdad, era muy delicioso.

Luego de terminármelo, me di cuneta de algo importe, y que parecía que a Zecora no le valía saberlo

-Mi Nombre es Vulpes.- le dije de forma cortada.

Ella estaba de espalda, y también estaba tomando de ese líquido.

-Vulpes…Que?- me pregunto, y raramente sin rima.

-Solo Vulpes…o al menos eso creo.- le dije con mucha honestidad.

-Eso es extraño, incluso para una persona de antaño.- refiriéndose a ella misma.

-Por que lo dices?

-Esa es una charla para después, ahora lo importante, tu mente tienes que ver.

Me hice la idea de que ella me iba a ayudar.

-Entonces…me ayudaras a recuperar mi memoria?

-Por supuesto.- me dijo ella sin ninguna importancia.

En eso, recordé que no tenia nada con que pagarle.

-Pero, no tengo nada para ofrecerte o darte por-

-Por eso no debes preocuparte, que mi ayuda gratis yo voy a brindarte.

Yo obviamente sonríe ante tanta bondad.

* * *

-El Siguiente ritual es uno complicado, pero contigo, no será tanto el trato.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Me había llevado afuera, y tenia dos almohadillas para sentarse en el suelo.

-Toma asiento, y yo proseguiré al tratamiento.

-Bien.- le hice caso.

Me senté con mis patas traseras en la almohada, luego de esto, ella hizo lo mismo en la que estaba al frente.

Ella respiro hondo y cerro los ojos…siéndoles sincero, me estaba inquietando lo que ella podría hacer.

-Y dime Zecora cual será el procedimiento? Me harás beber un tranquilizante o tal vez harás-

Pero casi como un rayo, ella golpeo levemente con su pata mi frente.

-Duerme.- dijo profundamente.

Hasta allí recuerdo esa parte con ella…luego de eso caí en un trance…muy similar a lo que me había pasado anteriormente.

Toda mi mente parecía que quería dar luz verde a muchos recuerdos que yo no tenia ideas que existían, pero parecía que por alguna razón era difícil para mi de verlos.

Cada vez que intentaba recordar, había algo que simplemente irrumpía y me hacia olvidar.

Ahora que lo pienso, habían varias imágenes que pude recordar y mantener en mi memoria…aunque son muy escazas…

Estas son: Un lugar muy distinto al que estoy ahora…las casas eran diferentes, recuerdo una cueva y un documento o un escrito…por alguna razón creo que yo estaba buscado ese documente, debido a que las únicas palabras que pude rescatar de esos recuerdos fueron: Esto es muy importante para mi…pero debido a esta situación…quiero que tu lo tomes…Junto a ese pequeño audio, venia un extraño recuerdo que tal vez sea erróneo debido a que me mostraba yo con algo penetrándome el estomago, el recuerdo no es muy claro, pero se veía muy grave, digo que pueda ser un error porque no tengo marcas de esa gran herida.

Luego de haber recuperado esos escasos recuerdos, mi cuerpo y mi mente se comenzaron a sentir cómodos, tanto que intente revisar el recuerdo de cuanto me caí por la colina, quería saber mas o menos como fue que pude predecir el futuro….ya que en ese momento, me había visto caer por la colina y eso fue exactamente lo que paso segundos después.

Intente concentrarme, la verdad, quien sabe como demonios yo pueda hacer algo asi…supongo que hay que intentar las cosas que uno nunca piensa que hara.

Pues si, me concentre, intente hacer que mi energía fluyera en todo mi cuerpo…extrañamente lo sentí…fue tan real.

Intente abrir mi mente, que entrar por ella cualquier premonición.

Pero lo que en ese momento vi…es algo que siempre voy a recordar…no fue una premonición ni un recuerdo…fue algo que estaba pasando en tiempo real…lo que vi, fue a alguien, envuelto con una capa tan amplia que no le pude ver bien quien o que era, esa cosa iba caminando por un lugar extraño…pero de pronto se detuvo, miro hacia donde yo estaba mirando, como si supiera que yo estuviera allí, levanto una de sus patas delantera, me saludo, pero en ellas, tenia unas enormes garras, y cuando volteo la cabeza, apenas pude verle unos ojos rojizos brillantes.

Justo en ese momento, salí del trance, pude ver que estaba junto a Zecora quien parecía también haber salido de su trance.

-Te pasa algo?- me pregunto ella al ver que ya no estaba en estado de trance.

Pero mi cuerpo me comenzó a dolor…muy similar el dolor que tenia.

En el, las marcas que yo antes tenia comenzaron a aparecer, pero a la vez, estaban parpadeando, como si no supieran si quedarse en mi cuerpo o irse.

-Zecora…ayúdame…esto ya me había pasado antes.- pude balbucear un poco.

Ella me miro determinadamente mientras yo intentaba evadir el dolor.

-Estas marcas estan apareciendo debido a algo que viste hace un momento.- me dijo.

-Si, intente hacer una técnica de mirar el futuro pero me salió mal, y comencé a ver a un "Ser" y este al mirarme…pues paso esto.

-Lo que estoy viendo aquí no es un simple hechizo de recuerdos, sino mas bien una técnica y de muy complejo procedimiento.

Antes de que Zecora pudiera decir otra rima con sentido mas, las marcas en mi cuerpo se decidieron y al fin, no aparecieron, mi cuerpo quedo tan limpio de marcas como antes.

-Creo…creo que ya paso.- Suspire aliviado.

* * *

Luego de eso, Zecora me dijo que este tipo de cosas no eran de las cuales ella podía ayudarme al cien por ciento…Por ello, al contarle mi historia, al menos desde que la recuerdo, ella se compadeció de mi, y me dio una mochila para que pudiera continuar con mi viaje.

También me dijo, que la única forma de yo supiera mas quien era, que buscara en libros o documentos antiguos, ella dice que lo que me había pasado tenia que estar escrito en algún lado.

Me sentí aliviado, debido a su gran ayuda…aparte, creo que debido a ella, ya se mas o menos lo que me habría pasado…De alguna forma, alguien me borro la memoria, no se por que, no se ni donde…pero es algo que voy a averiguar…

También me dejo dicho que en algún momento, cuanto tenga mas información, que ella estará dispuesta a ayudarme…

Ahora, estoy dispuesto a buscar la información…el problema es que no tengo donde vivir, ni de donde comer…Es por ello que tengo que buscar un trabajo o de alguna forma ganar dinero…obviamente robar no es una opción…Creo que no soy de ese tipo.

Supongo que tendré que comenzar una nueva vida…Pero eso es lo de menos…Algo que me tiene intrigado es…Quien fue mi compañera? Se que si algún día la encuentro, ella podrá decirme que paso…Espero encontrarla.


	4. El Reencuentro

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**La Historia del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 4**

**El Reencuentro.**

* * *

Luego del encuentro que tuve con Zecora, muchas cosas me quedaron claro…era obvio que no había perdido la memoria por algún golpe en la cabeza…si no por algo mas complicado aun.

Las heridas de mis patas y cabeza habían sanado mas o menos, pero ya no era necesario las vendas, por ello me las quite.

Fue muy amable en darme una mochila…ya saben, las que se ponen en ambos flancos.

Por suerte, encontré fácilmente el camino por donde vine, y de allí, me dirigí hacia fuera de ese bosque…Del Bosque Everfree…

Algo que era obvio, era aprenderse los nombres de estos lugares.

Llegue hasta los limites del bosque, mas allá de allí quedaba las llanuras, arboles, y demás…como el Ponyville.

Por alguna razón, no salí por donde había entrado, si no por otra dirección…eso me dejo un poco desorientado, como eso era posible?

Justo ante la entrada de este bosque, había un cartel con una carabela poni cruzada por huesos…lo cual indicaba que era una locación mala para ir.

Deje de pensar en el bosque, y comencé a pensar en mi…y no como ya lo había hecho antes, si no de cosas más triviales que para mi eran más importantes, como el trabajo, una casa donde pasar la noche…comida.

Cuando pensé en esto último, mi estomago comenzó a rugir.

Genial! Estaba casi anocheciendo, tenia hambre…no se podría poner peor la cosa.

Como no tenia ninguna otra opción, tenia que ir a Ponyville y pues…no se, allí debería pensar en algo para hacer…tal vez consiga algún trabajo allí.

Ya me comenzaba a estresar y preocupar un poco esto, habían tantas variables: como que no consiga trabajo, o que por ser un poco diferente la sociedad de ponis me rechace… Por todo ello, intente no pensar mucho debido a que lo único que iba a conseguir si seguía así, era una migraña.

Seguí caminando hacia Ponyville, antes del pequeño puente, había unos banquitos, y en uno de ellos, estaba un poni con un atuendo parecido a una túnica, lo único que se le veía era la cara, y esta era de un color marrón.

Este poni estaba leyendo un libro, ni siquiera parecía estar atento a su alrededor, solo parecía estar concentrado en su libro.

Al igual que él, no le preste atención…Le pase justo al lado y este no me noto.

Antes de poder dar otros pasos hacia el pequeño puente-

*!BOOOOMB!*

Se escucho en el cielo un gran estruendo, y de esto, una luz muy intensa de color purpura.

Fue tan grande y épico, que casi todo el cielo pareció estar iluminado otra vez a pesar de que el sol ya se había metido.

Luego de esta luz, una gran estrella de seis puntos apareció en el cielo…era tan grande…Aun recuerdo ese momento, fue épico.

Pasado unos momentos desapareció, y una luz brillante bajo hacia el suelo de Ponyville, que obviamente hasta hay fue donde pude ver, ya que las casas y construcciones me obstruían la vista.

-Pero que ha sido eso?- me pregunte a mi mismo.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea.- me respondió el poni que estaba sentado.

El estaba viendo hacia aquella dirección.

-Eso sucede a menudo aquí?- le pregunte.

-Pues a decir verdad-

Sentí en ese momento que su voz se había cortado como con un rayo, fue un silencio bastante abrupto…Yo voltee mi mirada hacia este poni, quien parecía estar viéndome con bastante asombro.

-Que pasa, tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunte debido a que el me miraba como si estuviera mirando a una bestia o algo así.

El movió su cara de un lado a otro como si lo que estuviera viendo no fuera verdad.

-Vulpes?...Eres…-No no no! Esto no puede ser, tu no puedes-digo, es que…esto no puede estar pasando…seguramente es un sueño.- se dijo a si mismo.

Yo estaba confundí por el comportamiento un poco raro de este poni a quien yo no conocía pero por alguna razón él se sabía mi nombre.

-Disculpa, se puede saber cómo es que te sabes mi nombre?- le pregunte.

-No puede…esto digo…fue hace 5 meses, tú no puedes- digo, esto es imposible.- decía él mientras parecía estar en estado de shock.

-Disculpa, pero de que estas hablando? Ya hasta me estas asustando.- dije yo con mucha seriedad.

El puso los dos cascos en su cara, como pensando o descansando de lo que acaba de ver…Luego de unos momentos, bajo sus cascos, y con una cara un poco sudada me pregunta.

-Tu…Tu eres V-Vulpes?- pregunto esto casi balbuceando.

-Si, o bueno, eso espero.- le respondí.

-Por supuesto que eres Vulpes, como es que no me voy a acordar de ti?...Disculpa, ni siquiera te he saludado correctamente…deja me hacerlo.- dijo el con un tono de llanto en su voz.

En ese momento, él rápidamente me abrazo, como lo haría un hermano o compañero…me sentí extraño por ello.

-Pero es que no entiendo lo que-

Mi voz se corto cuando vi este poni se puso uno de sus cascos en la cara como para evitar vérselos.

-Estas…estas llorando?- le pregunte extrañado.

-No…es la arena de este lugar…es muy molesto.- decía él para evitar el hecho de que estaba llorando, o al menos soltando una que otra lagrima.

Ok, yo en ese momento, creo que me sentí mucho mas raro que en las otras ocasiones.

Luego de limpiarse la cara, este me vio con una sonrisa.

-Waoh!...El Capitán estará tan feliz de verte Vulpes.

-Espera un momento…quien eres tú? O quién es el capitán? Y como es que sabes mi nombre?

El me miro de forma perdida, y luego puso una cara de cómo saber lo que pasaba.

-Ah! Ya se lo que haces…muy buena la broma, y se que harás muchas más…pero este no es el momento de hacer bromas Vulpes, necesitamos ir a la Telaraña y reintegrarte.

-No enserio, no se quien eres ni que es la "Telaraña" y todo eso, déjame explicarte, desperté en una cueva sin ningún recuerdo, solo con mi nombre y una nota…mas nada, no recuerdo a nadie ni a nada.

Él me miro con mucha duda, pero creo que ya había captado lo que le dije.

-Espera…es enserio? No estas bromeando?- pregunto mas seriamente.

-No! Ese es mi punto, no estoy bromeando, no tengo idea ni siquiera de quien eres.- le dije yo con total honestidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron como un plato, ya que ahora creo que si captaba lo que yo decía.

-Ay no!...me estas queriendo decir que no te acuerda de nada…nadita de lo que hemos pasado, de cómo te uniste a nuestra Hermandad? De cómo hiciste tantas misiones por tu propia cuenta, de cuanta información nos has hecho ganar…ni de lo que paso hace 5 meses?

-No…no me acuerdo de nada…y supongo que lo que paso hace 5 meses fue cuando yo-

-Si…déjame relatártelo:

En ese momento, el cambio su mirada hacia unas montañas, unas que estaban al Este del Bosque Everfree.

-Hace 5 meses te enviamos…o bueno, tu decidiste ir solo a una misión importante, y esta era conseguir un Pergamino que había estado escondido durante mucho tiempo en una montaña…A pesar de que tenias competencia, igual decidiste hacer tu solo-

-Espera un momento.

Le interrumpí.

-Que clase de competencia?- le pregunte.

-Nosotros siempre te preguntábamos eso, y tu siempre decías que no era nada, que era solo alguien más sin importancia que hacia lo mismo que tu, conseguir información…Como tu no le dabas mucha importancia, nosotros decidimos hacer lo mismo…Aunque nos arrepentimos ese día.- dijo el cómo recordando un momento agrio.

-Por que?- pregunte para que siguiera relatando.

-Porque ese día, según nos informas varios testigos, esa competencia se presento en la montaña, supusimos que tu la ibas a persuadir o algo así…Todo lo que pudimos saber, es que tu entraste a la cueva con ella…A buscar el pergamino…Pero que luego de varios minutos, hubo una explosión…lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a quien estuviera cerca…En ese momento te dimos por muerto al igual que a ella…y el pergamino desapareció después de eso, tal vez se halla quemando.

Esa si era una historia que me podía ayudar, podía sacar tantas conclusiones, y ahora estoy con este poni quien sabe quien soy…Pero necesitaba mas información.

-Disculpa…pero era "Ella"?- le pregunto por esta "competencia"

-Si…o bueno, tu siempre te dirigiste a esta competencia como "ella"…nosotros nunca le dimos importancia debido a que tu tampoco lo hacías…Luego de la explosión, pasado varias semanas, estábamos cien por ciento seguros que tu y ella estaban muertos…Es Por eso que me sorprende verte.

Bien, creo que ya tenia quien me ayudara.

-Como no tengo lugar a donde ir…supongo que tendré que ir contigo hacia la "Telaraña"…mientras, me podrías seguir contando mas de todo esto.- le dije seriamente.

-Por supuesto…Por cierto.

En ese momento cambio su mirada y rumbo hacia Ponyville.

-Mi Nombre es Darius Claps, fui tu compañero…bueno, soy tu compañero…o al menos espero serlo…Al igual que muchos otros, soy un informante, me encargo de la información en pueblos como este, y otros mas.

-Y Dime…esto es como un trabajo? Por que verdaderamente necesito uno, al igual que una casa…y todas las otras cosas básicas de una vida.

El Me dio una sonrisa cálida, y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Tranquilo por eso…La Telaraña es una por decir así…una Sociedad conformada por la Hermandad de los Guardianes, y por ello, todo aquel que pertenezca a ella, tiene un hogar, un trabajo…y en ocasiones si te agradan, una familia…

-Suena bien.-dije con una sonrisa de esperanza.

Pero a pesar de que ya tenia mucha información…quería saber algo más.

-Y dime…quien era yo antes de entrar a esta hermandad?- le pregunte con esperanza de que me dijera algo sobre mi vida pasada.

El me puso una mirada decaída, y ya sabia mas o menos lo que me iba a decir.

-Pues, tu siempre eras reservado en cuanto a esos temas…Latiaz siempre intentaba sacarte información…y de tanto presionarte, le dijiste algo que obviamente ella nos conto luego…Dijiste que tu venias de un lugar muy lejano, que eres un Hibrido, debido a que tu Madre era una Unicornio y que tu Padre era un Zorro…Pero de allí…mas nada…Es por ello que careces de Cutie Mark, como veras, todos los ponis tiene una.

-Si ya me había contado de ello…*suspiro*…Un Hibrido eh?...Padre Zorro y Madre Unicornio.

Esa información…me había llegado hasta el fondo del alma, y al hacerlo, sentí como varios recuerdos muy lejanos llegaban a mi…Esa información era demasiado…simplemente no lo soporte.

-Pero se que por ser tu….lo entende-

Sentía como Darius me miraba, mientras yo secaba mis lagrimas.

-Vulpes…estas…estas llo-

-Fue mucha información…es que…Simplemente es mucha.

Intente caminar unos pasos hacia adelante.

-Vulpes hacia donde-

En ese momento caí al suelo.

Pude escuchar unas ultimas palabras de el.

-Descuida…Imagino que no poder recordar nada de tu pasado es duro…Si me estas oyendo, disculpa por haberte dado tanta información…debí esperar mas…Te llevare a la Telaraña, mañana te Reintegraremos en nuestra hermandad...Bienvenido devuelta hermano.

Yo la verdad en ese momento no lo sabia…pero mi vida estaba apunto de comenzar otra vez.


	5. De Vuelta a Casa

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**La Historia del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 5**

**De Vuelta a Casa.**

* * *

Mi cabeza me dolía, pensé que eso no volvería pasar, ya saben, esa jaqueca con desmayo…Espero que nunca vuelva a pasar, ya que me hace sentir tan débil y frágil…Simplemente no me gusta.

Comencé a abrir los ojos, y lo que me encontré era en una habitación, lindamente decorada, yo estaba acostado en una cama muy cómoda, en verdad se sentía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando intente tocarme la cabeza, mi casco golpeo algo mas que no había visto.

Justo a mi lado, sentada casi dormida se encontraba una Poni Pegaso blanca y de color de melena rosada con blanco.

Ella se estaba despertando por el pequeño golpe que le di en la cabeza.

-Uh?...que pasa?- dijo ella abriendo sus parpados, dejando ver unos resaltantes ojos rosados.

Yo me sentía avergonzado debido a que fui yo quien la despertó.

-Disculpa, no note que estabas aquí.- le dijo con tono de disculpa.

Ella al mirarme se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Vulpes! AL FIN!- grito a todo pulmón.

No espero ni unos momentos para abrazarme, aunque siéndoles sinceros, un abrazo hasta de una desconocida reconforta el alma.

Ella no paraba de abrazarme mientras me agitaba.

-Estas bien, bien bien bien bien!- exclamaba alegremente.

Ya me sonaba que la conocía, pero obviamente, ya no la recuerdo.

De tanto alboroto, Darius, el poni terrestre que me hablo hace unos…bueno, no recuerdo si fueron hace momentos, o horas…Entro por la puerta, junto a otro Poni Terrestre de color negro con melena y cola blancas…En esta oportunidad puede ver sus cutie marks…La de Darius es la de unos pergaminos en un buzón, la del poni negro era la de un bastón y un sombrero negro…y la de la pegaso junto a mi era la de un libro con alas.

-Que pasa?- dijeron Darius y el otro al unisonó.

-Es Vulpes! Esta se a despertado!- decía ella mientras seguía agitándome de un lado a otro.

Darius sonrió y dijo irónicamente:

-Si, ya me di cuenta…

Mientras ella me seguía abrazando y agitándome, le hice una señal de interrogación a Darius, para ver si me podía poner al tanto.

-Ah! Si…Ah…Latiaz, creo que no te quedo bien claro la parte en la que dije…ehm…no se como decirlo…pero creo que olvidaste QUE DIJE QUE EL OLVIDO TODO!- le grito regañándole a la poni Pegaso.

Ella se aparto de mi con una cara de duda, pero no perdía el brillo en sus ojos.

-Entonces…no recuerdas absolutamente nada? Ni siquiera esa ves que te arroje un pie de manzana, lo esquivaste y por ello, golpee al jefe, y que por eso, me quede una semana sin paga?...O esa otra vez que intente que calleras en un pequeño charco pero que por cuestión de cosas, me resbale y fui yo quien se mojo?- hablaba rápido.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces, tampoco esa vez que fuimos en una misión para obtener información en Canterlot, pero que tu lo querías hacer solo, y que yo insistí e insistí al jefe para que lo hiciéramos los dos juntos, ya sabes para mejorar nuestra amistad como compañeros, pero que resulto en un fracaso por que tu querías entrar por la puerta, pero que yo decidi entrar por la ventana superior…Waoh! Eso si que estuvo genial, el jefe me dio un tremendo regaño, pero fue genial…no lo crees?-

Como demonios hace para hablar tanto ¡RAYOS!...bueno, obviamente, no recordaba nada de esto…Mientras yo insistía diciendo que no lo recordaba, Darius solo se dio un Facehoof de forma irritada.

Darius intervino y quito a la Pegaso blanca.

-Antes de que te de otra crisis de habla, quisiera reincorporar a Vulpes…Como es debido!- dijo esto ultimo como de indirecta hacia la pegaso.

-Que gruñón eres.- le dijo la pegaso.

Darius me miro y con mirada seria prosiguió.

-Veras Vulpes, se que te dije algunas cosas ayer, pero creo que es necesario volvértelas a decir hoy y con mas bonos…

El dio unos pasos hacia atrás para proseguir.

-Este lugar en el que estas, se le llama "**La Telaraña**"... esta incorporada por la "**La Hermandad de los Guardianes**" una hermandad creada hace mucho, fue creada con la intensión de resguardar la información y tenerla para la protección de nuestra raza y mundo…Si te estas preguntando quien fue el creador de la telaraña…

-Creo que yo puedo continuar esto Darius.- le interrumpió el poni terrestre negro.

El me miro de forma seria.

-Vulpes, los creadores de la "Telaraña" se hacen Llamar "**Las Arañas**"…Corresponde al nombre verdad? "Las Arañas" son una raza superior a nosotros…jamás tenemos el placer de conocerlos cara a cara…Ni sabemos quienes son o de donde vienen, así que preguntar acerca de hecho será inútil…

El se detuvo un momento…y luego recordó que tenia que seguir.

-Ah! La presentación: Vulpes… Este poni terrestre, fue o es, uno de tus mas fieles compañeros, **Darius Claps**, el se encarga de la información urbana de lugares como Ponyville u otros lugares…gran integrante de los "Guardianes"… Yo soy **Sven Black**, jefe de la Telaraña desde hace poco tiempo, cualquier pedido o duda que quieras resolver, me lo dices Ok?...Ah si!Ella es **Latiaz Flick**, pegaso, siempre anda a su aire, se encarga de la información de Cloudsdale, y otras cosas mas que no se me es permitido decir.

-Entiendo, es confidencial.- le dije de forma comprensiva.

-Nop…es que hay cosas que podría decir de Latiaz, pero creo que decir insultos o criticas seria algo muy poco profesional, ahora que soy Jefe de la Telaraña.

-Eso es cierto…Espera que?- pregunto ella de forma retardada.

Darius se rio ante esto…y luego prosiguió.

-Bueno, ya que sabe la historia de este lugar, creo que deberíamos de hacerle un Tour por este lugar.- dijo Darius.

Latiaz rápidamente voló unos centímetros del suelo.

-Yo yo yo!- exclamaba ella.

-Que me dices Sven?- le pregunto Darius.

Sven Black lo pensó por unos momentos, mientras Latiaz brincaba atrás para que la eligieran a ella.

-Supongo que tu serias buena opción para ello, después de todo, fuiste uno de sus mas grandes amigos…y espero que lo vuelvas a ser.- dijo con sinceridad Sven.

Justo antes de proseguir, entro por la puerta un extraño poni con una bata o algo así, parecía una túnica, que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y un gran sombrero plano en la cabeza y que cubría su cuerno.

-Noticias mas recientes: La celebración de la ascensión de la joven estudiante Twilight Sparkle será hoy a las 10:30 am, por ello, es de vital importancia que un "informante" este allí.

Yo quede impresionado, debido a que este poni que parecía ser un Unicornio, hablaba de forma tan rígida y al hacerlo parecía una especie de estatua o algo asi…Ni siquiera parecía un ser vivo.

-Tambien, se informa que el dia de ayer trajeron al supuestamente "fallecido" Vulpes a la-

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos, fue yo quien lo trajo…gracias…Si no hay mas información, te puedes retirar.- le dijo Darius.

Este poni solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro como si nada.

-Waoh! Y quien era ese?- pregunte yo.

Darius miro como se retiraba el poni ese raro, y luego prosiguió.

-Ah! Ese, bueno, ese es un "Exarca", son el cuerpo de seguridad y vigilancia aquí, Solo los unicornios integrantes de aquí con mucha disciplina son los que llegan a hacer "Exarcas", son muy respetuosos ante las normas de disciplina…y muchos de ellos son como ese…ya sabes…callados y solo dan la información necesaria…Nunca los ves sonriendo o haciendo algo indebido.

Waoh! Verdaderamente esto de la Hermandad y la Telaraña no estaban de broma, eso seguro…

-Entonces, tenemos una gran seguridad verdad?- le pregunte yo.

-Si…eso si, aunque claro, es solo para peligro interno, ya sabes, si algo llegara a pasar internamente, ellos tendrían que recurrir a la fuerza…o en este caso, a la magia.- me dijo Darius.

-Y dime, esta sociedad es secreta no?- pregunte.

-Por supuesto.- me respondieron los tres al unisonó.

Me quede un poco sorprendido, aunque la verdad, sentía que esa no seria una de las únicas sorpresas que yo me llevaría ese día.

-Entonces, que pasa si alguien los traiciona?- pregunte temiéndome de la respuesta.

En ese momento, Sven dio unos pasos al frente.

-Pues es fácil…nosotros no somos una sociedad de asesinos o personas malas como muchos creen…Si alguien quisiera salirse de la Hermandad…Simplemente me lo tiene que decir a mi, y yo con gusto realizo el ritual de despedida…Este ritual consiste en hacer que uno de los "Exarcas" borre la memoria de ese poni hasta el punto donde se unió con nosotros…Entonces listo, ese poni seria liberado sin mas.

-Oh!...bueno, en tal caso…mejor me levanto, tengo muchas cosas que volver a recordar.- dijo levantándome de la cama.

En ese momento, Latiaz Flick, la pegaso, se acerco a mi y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Bien, entonces quedo resuelto…yo seré su guía.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Darius la miro con una mirada de muerte mientras que Sven se daba un Facehoof.

-Que?- pregunto Latiaz inocentemente.

-Como que "que"?...Acordamos que yo seria quien le diera el tour.

En eso, a Latiaz se le salió una risa pero esta era como que picara o malvada.

-Jaja…entonces dime…quien se encargara de la información de la Coronación de Twilight?

Sven bajo su casco, y comenzó a comprender lo que decía Latiaz, y entendió su plan.

Darius quedo sorprendido…pero no iba a dejar que Latiaz le ganara.

-No no no…tu puedes hacer ese trabajo.- le respondió Darius creyendo que iba a ganar esta conversación.

-Enserio?- pregunto ella pícaramente.

En eso, Sven como que recordó algo y puso una cara de sorpresa.

-Dime Jefe…acaso no recuerda lo que paso la última vez que fui a Canterlot?

El jefe Sven lo pensó por unos momentos, y reacciono rápidamente.

-Esta hecho! Darius Claps, tu serás el Informante, y esta conversación se acabo.

En eso, Sven salió por la puerta, mientras Darius tenia su quijada hasta el suelo.

-Jiji… aparentemente soy mas lista de lo que crees Darius…ahora si me disculpas, tengo que darle un tour a Vulpes, tu no deberías estar…en Canterlot ahora mismo?...jiji.- reía ella mientras Darius la miraba.

-Esto no se quedara asi.- la señalaba con su pezuña mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

-Yo gane, tu perdistes…es la única forma de verlos Darius…ahora adiós.

-Ya veras! Nadie se burla de Darius Cla-

*Pauk!*

Darius se golpeo la espalda contra la pared, debido a su caminata de espalda.

Latiaz no paraba de reír, y siéndoles sinceros, hasta a mi me dio risa.

Darius salió rápido y parecía estar sonrojado.

* * *

Bueno, luego de eso, Latiaz salió del cuarto a esperarme a que me arreglase, me levante de la cama y acomode mi melena la cual estaba alborotada…Me mire en un espejo que estaba pegado a la puerta de un closet…Bueno, no puedo decir que lucia "bello" pero al menos decente con la ropa que…*aclarando garganta* tome prestada.

-Por cierto, hay un closet que tiene algunas ropas y accesorios…si quieres puedes tomar algunas prendas.

-Ok…

-Pero recuerda que necesitamos apresurarnos, no me pagan por ayudar a los nuevos…aunque hubo una vez…Bueno…ehm…solo muévete.

-Si ya voy.

Abrí el closet, y me encontré con varias prendas tendidas, nada que me gustase…Pero en el umbral de la puerta del closet, había unos collares y otros accesorios de uso poni…Pero había algo mas que me llamo la atención…Un pequeño monóculo…sin pensarlo mucho, lo tome, y lo coloque cuidadosamente en la cuenca de mi ojo, temiendo que se callera…pero se mantenía perfectamente en su lugar…Simplemente me vi en el espejo, y logre ver que pues…me veía un poco mejor…Bueno en realidad, estaba ¡súper genial!

-Oye, me van a salir raíces esperándote…sabes que aho-

En ese momento, yo salí por la puerta, me encontré con el pasillo y a Latiaz.

-Bien, vamos.- le dije ya listo para recibir cualquier otra noticia sobresaliente de mi pasado o mi futuro.

Ella me miro de forma curiosa.

-Vulpes…te das cuenta que los monóculos son…bueno…para los ricos y ponis de la alta?- me dijo ella cuidadosamente.

-Latiaz, déjame decirte algo…tu crees que los monóculos son para los ricos…sabes lo que creo yo?

-Que?

-Que a mi me quedan Genial…bien vamos! Comencemos este tour…por cierto este lugar tiene comedor? Muero de hambre.- dije energéticamente mientras camine por el pasillo.

-Pues si…ahm…Vulpes el comedor esta al lado opuesto al que vas.

-Si…pero dime, que mas cosas hay en este lugar?...información secreta de vital importancia guardadas en una habitación?

Empuje la puerta que estaba en frente mío.

-Aha!- exclame por el posible descubrimiento.

-Vulpes…ese es el baño.- me respondió ella.

-Bien…supongo que no hay cámaras secretas aquí?...Latiaz por favor, guíame al comedor antes de que mi cuerpo vuelva a caer débilmente sin previo aviso, odio cuando eso pasa.- le dije tranquilamente.

-Pues entonces ven.- me indico con su pezuña.

Yo la seguí mientras observaba ese corredor.

-Veras Vulpes…como ya escuchaste este lugar en la Telaraña, un gran lugar se encuentra en una locación desconocía incluso por los mismos integrantes…y por eso me refiero a que yo tampoco se su ubicación…y si si! Ya se, vas a preguntar: "¿y como demonios llegan a aquí?"… pues la respuesta es simple: hay una serie de portales escondidos en toda equestria, atreves de ellos, puedes llegar aquí, La Telaraña.

-Waoh…osea todo esto es secreto no?

-Bueno, técnicamente si…pero sabes como son las cosas, y lo que debería ser secreto, no lo es…a pesar de que ya muchos conocen nuestra sociedad, nadie sabe como llegar aquí, eso es lo bueno…

-Ohhh!- exclame yo entiendo cada vez mas en lo que estaba yo metido.

-El lugar en donde estabas, en la sala de reposo…es como un mini hospital en caso de emergencia, tiene un máximo de 6 cuartos, todos muy cómodos, hay veces que me hecho una cabecita allí, pero no le digas al jefe, no le gusta que duerma en el trabajo.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo me rei brevemente y luego proseguimos…justo había una puerta.

-Y esto siguiente, se llama "El centro" y en efecto, es el centro de la telaraña.

En eso, ella abrió la puerta, dejando ver un gran cuarto, en el, habían varios ponis movilizándose de aquí allá, parecía en verdad que hacían cosas importantes.

-Aquí es donde la mayoría de los empleados y trabajadores están, la mayoría son informantes, ósea, son los que proporcionan información, aunque claro, ninguno de ellos están al nivel de Mua! Yo junto a ti y a Darius, somos técnicamente la elite de informantes.

Yo la mire con una mirada interrogativa y junto a ello, levante una seja.

-Que? Crees que bromeo? Yo soy de gran nivel en mi trabajo, tanto que me asignaron a "Tiempo Completo" junto a Darius.

-Y que-

-Si si, que es "Tiempo completo", pues es una forma de decir que trabajamos cien porciento de esto, muchos aquí tienes trabajos propios y toman esto como un segundo trabajo o joby…pero cuando se ve el potencial de alguien, le dan la oportunidad de trabajar tiempo completo, como yo o Darius…Tu por otro lado, eras algo totalmente distinto…En muchas ocasiones dijiste que ni siquiera te importaba la paga… que tu único objetivo era resguardar y buscar desdoros de información…Es por ello que entonces aquel jefe te asigno como Miembro especial…es una de las muchas cosas que me dijiste.

Yo en ese momento me di una pausa.

-Espera…yo te decía cosas personales a ti?- le pregunto con mucha dudas.

-Pues si…tu siempre decías que Darius era un gran Amigo…pero que cuando se trataba de confiar en alguien, tu recurrías a mi…

Yo la verdad quede impacto, tal vez Latiaz supiera algo mas de mi…algo que yo le había dicho antes.

-Entonces dime…Te dije algo antes que me pudiera servir ahora?- le pregunto ansioso por su respuesta.

Ella me miro intentado recordar, pero luego volvió a poner esa cara de tontita que siempre tiene.

-No…lo siento…Nada que te pueda ayudar…Pero creo que recuerdo cosas que te puedan interesar solo por curiosidad.- me dijo ella intentado recordar.

-Entonces dímelo…cualquier cosa me sirve.

Ella se acerco a mi discretamente.

-Tu algunas veces me decías que la "competencia" intentaba matarte…pero que tu jamás le dijiste eso al jefe, debido a que si lo hacías, el enviara a alguien mas a hacer tu trabajo.

-Me estas queriendo decir que a pesar de que me querían matar, yo no hablaba de eso ni podía ayudarme ni nada?

Ella luego, recordó otras cosas, y parecía estar insegura si decírmelo.

-Pues veras…también me dijiste que tu igual seguías yendo a estas misiones a pesar de que "ella" intentaba matarte…Por que según tu me dijiste…Ella te gustaba.

Yo me ruborice y intente encajar las piezas…parecía que ya tenia algunas armas, pero todavía me faltaban muchas…Entonces a mi me gustaba esta tal "competencia"…pero por que "ella" intentaba matarme…Por que ella me gustaba?…y que ocurrió con ella?…

Pensaba y pensaba...Mi cabeza daba vueltas en un mismo tema…ya no era "quien soy yo" si no que era mas… "Quien eres tú" o "ella sabes quién soy yo, ¿donde estara?"

-Tierra llamando a Vulpes!- me espabilo Latiaz.

Yo agite mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa…estaba pensando.

-Si ya me di de cuenta…ahora pudiéramos seguir con el Tour? Luego podras pensar en todas las cosas locas que te han pasado y-

Pero su voz se corto de pronto.

-Latiaz, te pasa algo.

-Vulpes…creo que viene un Exarca hacia acá…eso raro, no hemos rotó ninguna regla.- dijo ella un poco preocupada.

J**usto como dijo Latiaz, un "Exarca" que es un guardia por lo que me dijeron, se acerco a nosotros.**

-Tenemos un mensaje para: Vulpes, es de urgencia, por ello, es necesario que lo escuche ahora.- dijo el Exarca como

-Bien…cual es ese mensaje?- le pregunte muy dudoso.

El exarca guardo unos momento, reviso una de sus patas que estaba cubiertas por una tunca blanca y luego prosiguió.

-Se le es urgente verlo en: "La difícil cruzada" que es una ruta que esta justo antes de llegar al bosque Everfree, cerca de una cueva, allí le "estarán esperando grandes sorpresas como revelaciones, te espero con ansias" indica la breve carta...Con su permiso.- luego de decir esto, el exarca volvió a su puesto de guardia.

Latiaz me miro con una dudas…yo no la culpaba, que tipos de revelaciones me esperaban?...Bueno, de alguna forma, alguien mas sabe quien soy, y aparentemente sabia que yo estaba en ese lugar, la telaraña, asi que me causo mucha mas curiosidad.

Mire a Latiaz con una sonrisa…ya que parecía que después de todo…este día si cambiaria mi vida…en ciertas formas…

**Continuara.**

* * *

_Bueno, disculpen por la tardanza, espero que les este agradando la historia._

_Ahora que lo pienso, creo que me encantan las historias de Misterio y romance...y es por ello que esta historia esta como esta... Para algunos que se lo preguntan, Si, esta historia contiene un poco de romance, pero solo hasta las proximas historias que tambien se da a saber la vida de mi OC y otros, en esas es mas posibles que halla romance, aparte, voy a ver si sirvo para el Romance o no._


	6. Reveleciones

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**La Historia del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 6**

**Revelaciones**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, liberándome de todo tipo de pensamientos contrariados y raros que tenía en ese momento, voltee mi mirada hacia Latiaz, mientras ella me miraba con curiosidad.

-Latiaz…Dime, por donde se sale de este lugar…donde esta ese tal portal, Me he decido a ir a este encuentro, de alguna forma se que quien sea que haya enviado la carta, me contara el resto de la historia que necesito saber.- le dije de forma seria.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, y prosiguió a caminar directo hacia un habitación que estaba justo en nuestra dirección, yo las seguí como es de esperarse.

-Veras, hacia donde vamos, se llama "El portal", es por donde entra y sale los de la Telaraña...parece que esta asunto es serio, como lo vas llevando Vulpes?-

Me pregunto, y la verdad, era una pregunta muy importante, como les iría a ustedes si estuvieran en mi lugar?... Se podría decir que con jaquecas y cosas así, pero si supieran lo importante que era el saber quien eres o que es lo que debes hacer en este mundo, nada de eso te afectaría.

Mientras caminábamos varios ponis de allí, el "centro", me miraban con sorpresa y otros con muchas dudas, no le preste atención debido a la situación que estaba pasando, supongo que en verdad era alguien conocido en esto de Los Guardianes…Pero saben que? Eso no me importaba, solo quería saber quién era.

Latiaz abrió una puerta, y había otro pasillo.

-No se si es de tu curiosidad, pero este pasillo es el numero 2…

Latiaz me miro, y yo obviamente tenia una cara de que eso me importaba un pepino.

-Ehmm…si suponía que no era de importancia…bien prosigamos.

Luego, abrió otra puerta, y lo que había detrás de esta, era algo simplemente increíble, habían unos extraños artefactos, muy parecidos a una media luna, solo que estos parecían estar cargados de electricidad…habían varios de estos.

-Si verdad, todos quedan impresionados a la primera vez.- me dijo ella al ver mi cara de asombro.

-Y estos son los portales?- pregunte yo aun impactado.

-Si…ven, siendo tu primera vez siendo tu, creo que te agradara la sensación.

-De que hab-

Pero antes de poder decir mas, ella tomo mi casco, y me llevo casi corriendo hacia uno de esos portales, que de por si, no veía ningún tipo de entrada en ellos, no había una entrada, asi que para mi, era nuevo lo que iba hacer.

-La primera vez siempre es con un salto, asi que SALTA!- grito ella.

Nos íbamos acercando a uno de esos portales.

Yo salte haciéndole caso a Latiaz, justo directo hacia uno de esos portales.

Justo en el momento en que pensé que me iba a golpear con su forma de media luna, cerré mis ojos y sentí como una extraña energía recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Luego sentí que caí en mis cuatro patas sano y salvo.

Abrí mis ojos y mire hacia todos lados, y para mi sorpresa, estaba en un casa muy vieja, mientras intentaba averiguar como fue que sucedió, Latiaz me hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

-Waoh, entonces, si es verdad, pensé que era algo mas…bueno…

-Si, es difícil de comprender, nos dicen que es solo una magia poderosa, y yo la verdad prefiero creerles.- me dijo ella.

-Y donde se supone que estamos?- le pregunte.

-Una casa "cebo", normalmente todos los portales están en casas o lugares que los ponis no van, esta casa a esto abandonada durante unos 10 años, siendo un escondite perfecto.

-Bien, entonces, vamos…tu ve adelante porque simplemente no se siquiera ubicar mi garra en toda esta tierra.- le dije de forma casi inconscientemente.

-Espera…acaso dijiste "No se siquiera ubicar mi garra en toda esta tierra"?

Yo quede atónito, por que ni siquiera yo recuerdo haber pensando en decir eso, es como si solo hubiera escapado de mi.

-No lo se…dije eso?- le pregunte dudosamente.

-Si…lo mas extraño es que juraría haber escuchado esa frase en algún lado…Ya que es erróneo decir Garras cuando en realidad tienes pezuñas.

-Tienes razón…pero dije eso solo por decir…ni siquiera lo pensé…Dime, que crees que signifique?- le pregunte.

-Tu lo tienes que saber…creo indica que no sabes donde estas.- concordó conmigo en eso.

Bueno, dejando todo eso aparte, salimos de esa casa.

_Ponyville._

Al abrir la puerta, pude recibir toda la luz del sol en mis ojos, me recordó cuando me levante en aquella cueva…en ese momento, recordé lo mucho que me había ocurrido en solo dos días en que tengo memoria.

Mire de un lado a otro, y solo veía casas de paja y madera, muy lindas, y ponis caminando de aquí alla preocupado de sus asuntos…Es una sensación extraña, pero reconfortante, estar en un lugar con seres vivos conviviendo y trabajando juntos… Tenia una extraña sensación de haber vivido eso antes.

-Equestria llamando a Vulpes!

Yo moví mi cabeza hacia todos lados para espabilarme.

-Odio cuando haces eso, quedas peor que una estatua, con una cara como de "No sabia que las princesas tienen alas"…Ahora por favor, podemos continuar.

Entendía perfectamente lo tonto que era en ese momento, es que seguía habiendo muchas cosas nuevas para mi.

-Espera, tu te sabes el camino?- le pregunte.

-Doh! Por supuesto que si, dijo en "la difícil cruzada", esa ruta es la que va al bosque Everfree, así que vamos.

En eso ella despego en vuelo, pero casi antes de aumentar la velocidad, se dio de cuenta que yo seguía parado allí sin moverme.

Se tuvo que devolver hacia mi.

-Ehm…bueno, supongo que tenemos que caminar verdad?

Yo sonríe y le dije muy calmadamente.

-Supongo que si…después de todo, tu eres una pegaso, no podrías con mi peso.

En eso, ella bajo la cabeza pero de forma extraño.

-Pasa algo Latiaz?- le pregunte.

-Tu….quieres decir que solo por que yo….sea un Yegua no podría….hacerlo igual si fuera un semental?- me dijo ella casi como sin creer lo que decía.

Yo de forma simple le conteste:

-Si…creo que eso es obvio.

Ella en ese momento emprendió el vuelo hacia muy arriba.

-Y ahora que hice?- me pregunte a mi mismo.

En ese ella regreso casi a millón, y de un grito pude escuchar:

-Levantan tus patas!

Yo sin pensarlo, levante mis patas delantera rápidamente hacia arriba.

*HOOOOF!*

De un momento a otro pase de estar en el sano suelo a estar sobrevolando Ponyville.

-Latiaz! que haces?

-Tu lo dijiste! Crees que no lo puedo hacer tan bien como un semental!?- exclamo ella mientras me sostenía con fuerza.

Yo solo trague saliva mientras veía el suelo, edificios y ponis que había abajo.

Logre divisar los bosques mas halla de Ponyville, el Bosque Everfree, y justo como decía la carta leída por aquel exarca, había una ruta hacia ella.

Bueno, en esos momento, paso de ser una experiencia aterradora, a ser algo mas agradable, me gusto mucho sentir el aire golpeándome, y como todo se veía tan pequeño, la verdad, creo que en ocasiones envidio a los pegaso por su capacidad por volar….

Disculpen, otra vez me desvié, muy bien, siguiendo donde me quede…Luego de acercarnos a esa ruta, Latiaz fue descendiendo.

_Ruta de la difícil Cruzada._

Yo me sentía aliviado por ello.

Casi un metro antes de tocar el suelo, Latiaz me soltó bruscamente, gracias a mis cuatro patas, logre caer de forma perfecta.

-Waoh! Sucede algo Latiaz?

-Ahora quiero que te atrevas a decir otra vez, "Solo por que eres una yegua, no podrás hacer también como un semental"

En ese momento, capte lo que ella intentaba decirme, y la verdad, fue mi culpa.

-Ah…disculpa por eso… *Voz baja* no sabia que eras sensible.

-Bien, es aquí no?- pregunto ella.

Yo mire, y no podía creer donde habían quedado….Justo en frente a aquella cueva de la cual yo salí hace unos dos días aproximadamente.

Yo comencé a caminar hacia esa dirección, paso a paso.

Latiaz, por alguna razón se quedo atrás, ella por parecía saber que esto ahora se trataba de mi.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de llevar a la cueva.

*Shrrriiick!*

Sentí como una energía paso por todo mi cuerpo, cuando abrí los ojos, pude darme cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar, pero este ya no era el mismo, parecía ser una dimensión alterna, pero lo que si capto mi mirada, era un extraño ser que estaba parado en sus dos patas, y las otras dos solo le colgaban.

Este extraño ser Tenia un túnica en todo su cuerpo, su cara parecía estar envuelta en un extraño material blanco, que formaba un casco.

Yo di unos pasos atrás, tenia miedo claro, quien no ha de tenerlo en este momento.

-No temas…no soy malo…solo he venido a ayudarte.- dijo este extraño ser.

-Ayudarme?...tu fuiste el que envió la carta?- le pregunte yo intentando calmarme.

-Si…Llámame Guardia Óseo…Cuando supe que seguías vivo, tuve que hacer este encuentro poco planeado contigo…Necesitaba hablarte, después de todo…fue culpa de nosotros que estés así.

Yo captaba lo que el intentaba decirme, y no planeaba quedarme de brazos cruzados escuchando esto.

-Espera! Me estas queriendo decir que tu y alguien mas me hicieron esto, olvidar toda mi vida?!- le grite, estaba enfadado ese momento, ya que al fin había encontrado quien me había hecho tal cosa.

El solo se inclino ante mi, para ponerse al mismo nivel… y con voz mas sincera me dijo:

-Vulpes, lo que te hicimos fue solo para ayudarte, el olvidar la memoria fue parte de tu restauración…El cuerpo al estar al borde de la muerte, pierde muchas cosas y entre ellas, no solo esta la sangre, los recuerdos y cosas asi también se van perdiendo, ya que tu alma se va liberando de tu cuerpo, al Restaurarte en la forma en la que hicimos, tu alma tuvo que regresar bruscamente a tu cuerpo, haciendo que este perdiera casi total conocimiento acerca de tu vida….Pero lo hicimos solo para ayudarte.

-Espera...

Yo en ese momento intentaba armar este rompecabezas, que parecía ya estar casi terminado.

-Quieres decir que….tu fuiste el que me salvo en ese incidente? En lo que paso en esa montaña? En la que casi morí?- le pregunte, mientras mis cuatro patas estaban temblando por alguna razón.

-Si…Yo y ella… te salvamos de tu muerte.

Yo abrí mis ojos tan grande como un plato, el acaso menciono a "ella"?

-Espera…ella? Quieres decir…Mi contrincante? Mi rival, mi competencia?- le pregunte casi balbuceando.

-Si…pero se que me pedirás que te hable sobre ella…lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, me lo prohibieron.

No podía creerlo, tal vez la ultima pieza de mi rompecabezas estaba en esa persona quien me ayudo, y este tal Guardián Óseo me lo impide saber….Pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-Espera! Me estas queriendo decir que me dejaras con esa duda? Lo único que me falta es saber quien fue "ella" y tu me estas diciendo que no puedes hacerlo porque te lo prohibieron?!- le grite de nuevo…estaba enfundado en ese momento.

El se silencio por un momento…y luego volvió a hablarme, tan calmadamente como siempre.

-Vulpes….ella fue la que me lo prohibió.

Sentí como una estaca atravesara mi corazón…Eso fue un gran golpe, quien sea que fuera "ella", era la última pieza para recordar mi vida, y ahora me dicen que ella fue la que prohibió que me contaran de ella…esto era totalmente bizarro y extraño.

-P-pero…por qué ella no quiere que yo sepa quién es ella en realidad?- le pregunte.

-Simple….Ella quiere saber si tus palabras eran ciertas…Tu una vez le dijiste: "No importa lo que me suceda, de alguna forma, te buscare y te encontrare"…Ella quiere ver si eso es verdad…Ella quiere saber si tu, en la forma en la que estas, eres capaz de buscarla.

Yo me silencie por unos momentos, tenia que pesar esto…no se cuando le dije eso, pero por alguna razón creo que son palabras que yo diría…Tal vez todo esto en verdad es una prueba…Tal vez "ella" quiere saber cuanto yo daría…

-Vulpes, yo tampoco se bien donde ella esta, porque después de nuestro encuentro, ella me dijo estas últimas palabras: "Vulpes tiene buenas intenciones, pero en este momento, la venganza es lo único que deseo…Si logra sobrevivir, dile que cumpla sus palabras, que me busque, y me encuentre"….Luego de eso, ella solo desapareció…Pero lo siento, es lo único que te puedo decir.

Yo quede muy intrigado…es la primera vez que al menos escucho las palabras de esa…bueno, Ser.

El Guardián Óseo se levanto.

-Vulpes, ya es hora de irme, tengo un pequeño regalo que se te servirá en el futuro.

En eso, el saco una cosa parecida a una Flauta hecha de algún material raro y gris…El se acerco a mi y la coloco en mi lomo.

-Bien…Eso era lo ultimo…No creo que nos volvamos a ver en un largo tiempo…Cuando lo hagamos, espero que ya todo este claro.

Luego de decir estas palabras, el comenzó a retroceder sin perder la vista en mi.

-Espera!...no hay algo mas que me puedas decir? Algo mas por lo cual me pueda dar una algo mas en que apoyarme?- le exigí.

El se detuvo, y luego de pensarlo unos momentos, me dijo unas ultimas palabras.

-"**De La V'Nasty**"…

Yo quede en blanco con lo que me había dicho.

-De la V'Nasty?...que es eso?

-….

El luego de un momento de silencio, levanto su mano, y junto a esta, levanto su dedo mas gordo, en señal de que todo estaba bien.

-**Ese es tu Apellido**…

Luego de dar unos pasos mas atrás, desapareció dejando un rastro de energía blanca en forma de múltiples estrellas.

Luego pasado unos momentos, yo comenzaba a resolver algunos candados en mi cabeza…hasta que recordé que aun seguía en esta zona alterna o paralela.

Decidí irme de ese lugar, di unos pasos hacia atrás, y volví a sentir esa energía extraña en todo mi cuerpo.

*Shirrrck*

Abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta que estaba de vuelta…supongo que eso debió de ser un portal o algo asi.

*Booom*

Sentí como me tumbaron, y antes de darme cuenta, Latiaz estaba sobre mi… Ella coloco sus pesuñas sobre mis hombros, y comenzó a agitarme de arriba a abajo.

-Vulpes! Por que demonios te desapareces así como así?! Por poco y me voy de aquí, Dime por que! Por que te encanta desaparecer?! Pensé que ya iba hacer la segunda ves que te dábamos por muerto! Acaso piensas en otros ponéis que no seas tu? Lo haces?!- me gritaba ella, de forma molesta pero preocupada.

Ella me miro fijamente, mientras que yo solo sonríe, debido a que ella estaba siendo…bueno, ella misma.

-Descuida…Me fue bien, me dieron mucha mas información de la que esperaba.- le dije tranquilamente.

En eso yo me levante, mientras que Latiaz se quitaba de encima de mí.

-Se me hará difícil explicarte todo lo que me paso…pero te lo puedo resumir.

-Tengo suficiente tiempo.- me respondió ella ya calmada.

Yo antes de comenzar, vi que Latiaz miraba curiosa algo.

-Pasa algo Latiaz?

-Eso de allí, que cosa es?- me pregunto.

Yo mire atrás de mi, y me di de cuenta que allí estaba tirada la extraña flauta que me dio aquel Ser llamado El Guardián Óseo.

-Bien…eso también tiene explicación…*Suspiro*…Por donde empiezo?...

Yo pensé todo lo que me había pasado esos últimos dos días.

-Pasa algo Vulpes?- me pregunto Latiaz.

Yo reacción…y con una sonrisa le respondí:

-Latiaz….Después de todo lo que me ha pasado…En tan poco tiempo….No puedo imaginar lo que aprenderé mañana…

En ese momento, sentí como una energía fluía por mi cuerpo, pero no como las que ya me habían pasado, esta era algo interno.

Era como si sabia que era lo que debía ser…como si supiera lo en mi Futuro yo deseaba realizar y hacer.

Yo cerré los ojos…y sentía algo en ambos costados.

-No puede ser… Estas obteniendo tu…

*Fuiish*

Al abrir mis ojos pude entenderlo…Lo que me quería decir El Guardián, el mensaje que me dejo mi Rival…Entendí que las cosas no iban a sucederme ya mismo…sino que todo fluye con el tiempo… y que lo que necesitaba saber…solo requería el Tiempo.

-N-no puede….ser.- balbuceo a pocas palabras Latiaz.

-Mi Nombre es Vulpes…. **Vulpes De La V'Nasty**.

En mi costado, estaba creada la Cutie Mark de un Reloj de Arena unido en un Psicogema.

**To be Continue. **


End file.
